


disappointment

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: “我不怕那些所谓的‘不爱了’，那样我知道再无可能后就不会去想；我真正怕的是失望，是我知道你对我的爱会被改变，会带有条件。目睹爱消亡的过程，谁还能不心凉呢。”“可是若从来都没有失望呢，永远在期待，在用对方来激励自己，只是我们看不到而已。”“请你变得更强吧，不要和我并肩。事实证明，斗个你死我活，厮杀冠军亚军的位置，显然更有意思。”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	disappointment

（1）

金博洋不敢去找羽生结弦。

总觉得这个赛季的开始就很不对头，他承认他很想见偶像了，也想给他好好的庆生，这不代表老天可以这么玩他。人家都是堂堂正正的进入总决赛，只有他是踩在别人大崩的基础上压线进来的，靠实力还是靠运气，金博洋显然更喜欢前者。

偏巧所有人都在说他运气好，他宁愿自己运气不好一点，也不想在全世界面前去千里送第六。不过人还是不能和积分过不去，只是崩在偶像面前，让人更无法接受而已。

“你的vlog还拍不拍了，要不要带上自拍杆？”金杨这么问他。

“没时间啊，但是还是带着吧，晚宴拍照用。”他兴致缺缺的回答着。

在金杨看来，金博洋不是没有进入总决赛的实力，只是赛季初一向是他还没完全进入最佳状态的时期，能进就说明他有这个资格，像彭程说的似的，也不能崩到第七啊，他怕啥呢。不过他也知道，金博洋的自尊心更希望自己能够稳稳当当的进前六而不是压线，说个最大的希望就是他想赢，可是又打不过，于是也不再多劝，孩子嘛，过一段时间状态好一点了就不钻牛角尖了。

他没想到金博洋比完赛之后更丧了，闷在被里半天不出来。金杨翻了会儿手机，受不了宿舍里尴尬的沉默和寂静，心烦意乱的把手机扔到一边，去掀金博洋的被角。

“都不是千里送第六了，还心情不好？多拿了多少积分啊。”

“银牌不要和我说话。”

“咋不能呢？我俩不也是因为别人崩才能银，和你没有本质区别。”

“你闭嘴，差别大了。你是崩到银牌，我说好听点是第六变第五，不好听点就是倒数第一变倒数第二，牌子都没，有啥可骄傲的，滚滚滚。”金博洋要把被角掖回去，被金杨把被子整个掀了。

“孩子抑郁怎么办，多半是没说真实原因，把你二爸老铁也叫来一起打一顿就好了。”

金博洋在心里默念不能在寝室里打架斗殴，气呼呼的坐起来开始抢被：“还能有啥别的原因，还我！让我睡死得了！”

“不许睡，一会儿就晚宴了，你头发已经够炸了，睡成个毛蛋去晚宴真的好吗。”金杨满脸的“孩子大了管不了了”，“不就是没clean嘛，我也没clean啊，不要搁这儿无病呻吟，不然你爸我真的要打孩子了，起床！”

“你敢打我！”

“怎么不敢！我都能跟你耍男双还能抛你，你看看谁打得过谁？”

金博洋怂了，乖乖起床开始跟着老父亲收拾。

他不clean的时候也不是一回两回了，摔4lz也不是一回两回了，虽说自己永远都无法习惯失误，不过这次格外绝望，完全是因为自己偶像的缘故。

他很清楚自己是因为什么才能入了羽生结弦的眼，4lz，高远度都极好的跳跃。可如今能跳4lz的人那么多，自然也有越来越多的人能入他的眼。

自然，也会有人逐渐淡出他的视线，比如失去了曾经的杀手锏的自己。

他可以像当年夸我一样夸别人，只是不会夸我了，也是嘛，对待迷弟总要雨露均沾，他偏宠我这么久，我不适应是正常的，别搞得自己还像失宠的妃子一样和别人争宠，没必要，真没必要。金博洋一边给自己打领带，一边劝说着自己，说的自己都快接受了，一抬头看自己脸黑的不行，气的冲出洗手间殴打江哥的被子。

金杨没看见，他早收拾好了，在门外等金博洋。远远的看着其他要上大巴的人走过来走过去，自然也瞄到了西服革履的羽生结弦。羽生认识他，看他的架势也知道他在等人，招了个手笑了笑就钻上了车，金杨回想一下刚刚羽生的神态，竟没有半点的低沉和不开心。

自己家孩子什么时候能学学他偶像？什么时候能够不要再伤老父亲的心？金杨掩面。

等到金博洋也和他汇合，两个人钻进车里，离得和羽生结弦很远，金博洋貌似专心致志地摸着怀里的狗，并不去看和他有几个身位的羽生结弦，莫名其妙的有一种一向被老师器重的好学生做了错事的心虚，而羽生从始至终也没往他这里看一眼。

他果然对我失望了。

（2）

羽生结弦不敢去找金博洋。

说实话，他知道一比赛就突然开始紧张是由于金博洋的心结，只要看一看他的angel，就能知道他还是那个他，而且还在不断进步。这个心理问题他没法从根源解决，或许也要看他自己能否调整过来，至于其他的，他很期待能和调整过来之后的满血状态金博洋比一场，见证一下他在这段时间积攒起的能量，还有心气。

那时候我还会不会在这里呢，他突然有些丧气的想。

他开始成为大部分人口中的老男单了，体力也好，单纯的身体素质也好，都不再是巅峰状态。他承认这一次他并没有做到完美发挥，也让他本人很懊悔；而最让他恐慌的，就是他话里话外也对媒体透露过的——

可能我即使完美发挥了，我也无法打败陈巍。

什么时候陈巍成了这种存在了？他搞不懂，他就在全世界面前被远远的拉开了分差。之前从未有过这样的情况，他也不是没拿过亚军，可是从来没有这样不由分说的、没有任何借口和反抗之力的将残酷的事实摆在所有人面前，包括那个正在看着他的、看着他练习时摔倒会担心的看、会看他每一场比赛、会说出“我从小就喜欢羽生”的孩子面前。

哦，我忘了，他也不再是那个小小的孩子了。

从光荣榜上退居第二已经够让他郁闷一段日子了，更让他在意的是，他很久没有见到金博洋了。上一次还是在芬兰，他是冠军，他鼓励的去摸他的头；现在他不是冠军了，跌落了神坛，不再是那个榜样，那个最好的，是不是连金博洋的头都没资格摸了。

不过面上他还是做的很好的，笑容得体，也和陈巍聊了一会儿，并没有大众眼中想象的不和。明明是同一个年龄段的人，锋芒毕露的陈巍和金博洋像是截然不同的两个极端，他和陈巍握手的时候心里想着让他记忆犹新的蜘蛛侠，和上个赛季阴郁的弗拉明戈，金博洋的光芒不张扬，但是会一寸一寸的爬在人心上，让人怎么也忘不掉。

我应该不配被他称之为偶像了。嘴上说着是陈巍让他继续留在冰场上，天知道他其实是更希望能让人看见他重归顶峰，他讨厌输，更讨厌让一直信任自己的人失望。

比如金博洋。

羽生结弦呆呆的盯着窗外，大巴开到了晚宴的位置，座位上的选手们站起来向外走。羽生很有绅士风度的先坐在原位等到前面的人流散去再起身，接到队伍的尾巴，前面很巧，正是他刚刚胡思乱想时想到的人。可他仿佛根本没注意到自己在后面，下台阶的时候由于前面的人急刹车了下，他后退了一步，不巧撞到了自己。金博洋回头想要道歉，看见是自己时表情略微僵硬，匆匆的说了个“sorry”，连他的眼睛都不敢直视，便落荒而逃了。

他果然对我失望了。

（3）

羽生用余光看着金博洋和日本队除了自己的每一个人合了影，自己也没有拒绝别人的合影请求，和他合影的俄罗斯的小女单们一个个的也很是厉害，他看着她们恍然发觉4Lz不知何时变成了人人都配备的技能。至于中国队的两队双人，他也很是愉快的谈了会天，和隋文静达成了“原来我们是同时升组”的共识，紧接着亚军的两位就把他“借”过去了。

金杨他刚刚还打过招呼，以他和金博洋玩螺旋线的交情，他有充足的理由推断当时他等的是金博洋。这边金杨结束寒暄刚刚举起手机，和小女单们合完影的金博洋来找老父亲，看见自己出现在了镜头范围内，就地站定，在羽生和彭程之间比了个V。

Nice， 有了这张照片凑数，他根本都不用再单独问羽生合照了。为了避免尴尬，金博洋的算盘打得噼啪作响，照完照片拿着自己的可乐就想跑，哪知羽生回头的速度比自己想象的要快，视线交合，他张了张嘴，吐出一句“happy birthday”，哽住了。

羽生从手机里看见金博洋出现在自己身后，眼珠微不可察的转了转，以光速转身向在场唯一一个还没和自己单独说话的金博洋看去。老父亲老母亲不忍心打扰这尴尬的气氛，手拉手跑了，留金博洋一个人解决生日祝福送晚了的失误。

“博洋选手在想什么，怎么心不在焉的？”上来就合照，有点尴尬，如果是群体的合影那不谈天倒还好，拍two shot之前一定要好好沟通，以免拍出“我俩不熟”的气场，这是两个人都知道的。羽生干巴巴的试图打开话题，却仿佛戳到金博洋的什么痛处，他好长时间都没能回答出来。

我在想什么？金博洋清楚自己在想什么，他想做的比现在更好，不是压线进入GPF，是稳妥的、只要参加分站赛就能被人们断定能进决赛的那种选手。可是他只拿了第五名，和羽生的差距似乎越来越大了，他还能在想什么？

“我想让你能看见我goe为正的4lz，想和你一起上领奖台。”

我还想赢你，但是想到羽生这回也没有拿到冠军，他怕戳到羽生的痛处，适时的闭了嘴。

“是吗。”

没想到是这样答案的羽生结弦不想让金博洋看见自己的瞳孔地震，把头偏了偏，在金博洋眼里很像他对自己愿望的不屑，吸了吸鼻子就想走了，可是羽生在问他：

“仅仅是上领奖台而已吗？博洋的野心，就到这里为止吗？”

当然不是！他猛地抬起头，羽生正无比真诚的看着他，不像是一道送命题，他像是在真心实意的听着自己的想法，他鬼使神差的把自己内心最深处的那句话吐了出来。

“我想打败我一直以来崇拜的人，这样的愿望在你生日说出来，可以吗？”

“一直以来崇拜的人”精准的戳进了羽生的心窝，不知道为什么，他突然有种失而复得的感觉，但其实金博洋的语气告诉他，他从未失去过。

那金博洋是因为什么疏远自己的？他又想不明白了。

“我做了第二，仍然有你挑战的价值吗，我很开心。”

这是什么话！金博洋气乐了。

“那请问亚军先生，你觉得拿了铝牌的我，有挑战你的价值吗？”

“我会好好练习4A，不会让博洋那么轻易的打败我的；可我还是之前的那句话哦，我觉得这世上有能够跳出五周跳的人，如果那个人拿了金牌，那我想，我即使被打败了也会心服口服的吧？”  
羽生看着金博洋的笑容，也笑起来，举起了拍照用的手机，“博洋选手，请做到让我心服口服，来打败我吧。”

“打败我的偶像还是有点难度的，”等羽生拍完，轮到金博洋举起手机，“不过我期待着，那一天别太快到来，你别让我那么轻易做到，我会很没成就感。”

“尽管来试试看，我等着。”


End file.
